Mystery
by frodolasmalfoy
Summary: LOTR, HP, and the 10th kingdom and others. It’s a group of friends that went to the park, found a truck, went to investigate one of them gets kidnapped and taken to where ever. Chapter 4 up
1. Introduction

There is a group of friends that hang around a lot. Their names are Jill Franks, Jason Simpson, Joy Malone, Andrew Adams, Diane Hamilton and Lance Larson. Everyone speaks English, are rich (which they don't like to show), and go to school. They don't wear glasses, but if they do they wear contacts.  
Jill is fifteen. She has long, straight, light brown hair and her eyes are baby blue. She is short but not short, short. She is thin, always wear jeans (sometimes skirts and dresses if there is a reason) and she has had her ears pierced for 12 years and her skin is light dark.  
Jason is sixteen also. He has white skin and short blond hair. He's the third tallest, he always wear jeans, never jogging pants and he has brown hair.  
Joy is sixteen. She has waist length hair; she always has her hair back, because she doesn't like her hair in her face and she doesn't want to cut it till it's at ankle length, her hair colour is dark brown, has brown eyes. She is a little taller then Jill. She is between overweight and underweight and her ears have been pierced for 11 years.  
Andrew is seventeen. His hair is like all the other guys; short the colour is dark brown. He has one ear pierced. His eyes are brown; he is the tallest out of the six and always wears black.  
Lance is seventeen also. His hair like Andrew's, but it is streaked with blond. His eyes are brown and he is the second tallest.  
Diane is fifteen. Her hair colour is blond tipped with copper. It is the same length as Joys. Her eyes are greenish-gray. She is the shortest out of the six and she always wears skirts. She has had her ears pierced for 5 years. O.K, on with the story. Introduction


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own the LOTR, HP, the 10th Kingdom and the other characters but I do own Jill, Joy, Jason, Andrew, Lance, Mike (later in the story), Aragolas (also later in the story) and Diane.

One day, Jill, Jason, Joy, Andrew, Lance, and Diane had gone for a walk in the City Park. Like always it's beautiful and always crowed with kids. The kids always come after school to hang out, to be alone, or to just play with the play ground toys. While they went for a walk in the Park, as usual, they saw a truck.  
The truck is a brand new black ford.  
They went to get a closer look at the black ford, so they peeked through the window. Inside the truck was a young man somewhere in his late teens. All of a sudden someone was screaming " NOOOOOOO!"

I know this is short but some chapters are long and some will be short. This is my first story so go easy on me please.


	3. Chapter 2

They turned around to find Diane screaming. "What's the matter?" Jason asked.  
"That is my boyfriend, Jake O'Connell, the one that I was telling Jill and Joy about" Diane answered.  
"Oh ya, we remember him. You told us everything that he told you about him." Jill said.  
"That's right, I did. We would have been going out for almost three years." And she started crying.  
Joy and Jill tried to calm her down but she kept on crying. Lance, Andrew and Jason were whispering to each other. When they were done, they told them they had a plan.  
Andrew started to tell them the plan. He said, "We have to go after the person who killed him."   
"And how are you going to do that? We don't have any clue to get us started and, any ways, if we all go, we all will be taking risks if we go."  
Lance continued for Andrew "Yes we do have clues and no were not taking risks."  
"O.K, so were are the clues and we are to risks, great risks." Jill said  
"Are not" Jason said.  
"Are to" Joy answered back.  
"Are not"   
"Are to"  
"Are not"  
"Are…" Before Joy could continue, Andrew came between them and said "Enough. We are too taking great risks, dangerous risks."  
Everyone was quiet then Andrew spoke again; " We found some clues in the truck when you guys were trying to calm Diane down. We all meet at my house at? What time is it?"  
"It's 5:00 PM," Jill said.  
"O.K. we meet at my at 5:30 sharp."  
"O.K," everyone said.  
"Great, see you guys at 5:30."

At 5:30 sharp everyone was there, except for Jill, at 6:00, she's still not there. Then at 7:00, she came. When she walked in, they had already started.  
"You're late." Andrew said.  
"Better late then never I always say." Jill said.  
"We started about," he stopped and glanced at the clock, "about an hour ago."  
"Sorry that I was late. I had to clean my room before I could go anywhere. It looked like a hurricane hit it."  
"Anyway where were we before we were interrupted?" he looks at Diane.  
"You were going to show us the clues"  
"Oh yeah I remember now. Here are the clues." He brought out all the clues. There was the note, the murder weapon and a piece of the person's clothing.  
"Joy, did you bring the detective kit?"  
"Yes, I did and it has everything we need."   
"Well, where is it?"  
"It's… in your room Andrew…um… I will go get it" Joy went up to Andrew's room to get it.

Ten minutes later, Joy was still up in Andrews's room.  
"Joy, hurry up! You're as slow as molasses in January." Andrew yelled at Joy.  
There was no answer. Andrew went up to his room and found Joy on his bed with his pillow over her face she was still breathing, but her breathing was shallow.  
When Joy was conscious Andrew asked her if she was O.K. Joy nodded her head yes, that she was fine, then she said to give her a couple of minutes then she should be breathing normally again.  
"O.K," Andrew said. He stayed with her for a couple of minutes. She was a lot better than she was a couple of minutes ago. Joy went to get her backpack when Andrew asked, "what happened?"  
" I don't know I came up here to get my backpack when someone grabbed me from behind. He put his hand over my mouth and told me to keep quit or other wise he would kill me. When he was certain I was going to keep quite he removed his hand, but when he saw I was about to scream he put his hand over my mouth again and brought me over to your bed" she said to Andrew "and put the pillow over my face before I could scream and put his weight on so I couldn't move his hands. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom and left, but I don't know where he went."  
"Looks like he went through the window. Well lets go before the others get the wrong idea."  
As they were walking down stairs Joy took the kit and went out to the living room.  
"What took you guys so long?" Lance said.  
"Joy couldn't find the kit," Andrew answered.   
Andrew didn't want to tell them what really happened because, if he did, they would keep asking Joy if she was O.K. and ask her a lot of questions and he didn't want that.  
"Joy couldn't find the kit. Yeah, right. Like she couldn't find it. The last time I saw it, Joy put it in her backpack," Jill said.  
"O.K, it wasn't the kit. It was something else, but, if I did tell you, you will be asking a lot of questions and I'm sure she doesn't want that," Andrew said,  
"What was it then?" Jason asked.   
"Nothing. I'll tell you guys after we catch the murder." Andrew answered.  
"O.K." everyone said.  
Joy opened the kit and, right there on top of all the stuff, was the picture of her old boyfriend, Mike Stine and her self. She knew mostly everything about him before he died in the car crash.

Andrew looked over her shoulder and saw that it was her old boyfriend, before she started going out with him. He put his hand on her shoulder, and said, " I'm sorry that Mike died. You must have loved him very much."   
Joy nodded her head. Everyone was quite. Diane broke the silence.   
"Can we please continue with that we were doing before?" she said.  
"Sorry it's been over two years since his death," Joy said.  
"First, let's figure out where he might be hiding. Any ideas?" Jason asked.  
"Murders and robbers always hideout in abounded places," Jill answered.  
"I know. How about that haunted house on top of the hill?" Lance suggested.  
"That's a great idea. How about tomorrow morning at 10:00 am?" Andrew said.   
"O.K," everyone said, except for Diane.  
"Why aren't you agreeing with us?" Andrew said.  
"You guys haven't heard the story about it, have you?" she said.  
"Yes, we did. Didn't we, guys?" Andrew said.  
Everybody nodded his or her heads.  
"So then, are you guys still going even when you've heard the story?" she said.  
"Because we don't believe it," Lance said.  
"You guys don't believe it," Diane said surprised.  
"No, we didn't," Jill said.  
"Well, just wait until you guys get in and wait for an hour or two. Then you'll change your minds." Diane said.  
"We will not change our minds, you'll see," Joy said.  
"O.K. See you guys tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning. I'm going home and going to bed. Goodnight." Diane said.  
"Yes. You should go to bed. Actually, we all should go home and go to bed. See you guys tomorrow morning at 10:00 sharp," Andrew said.

That morning at 10:00 sharp, everyone was there, even Jill and Diane.  
"So you did come Diane?" Andrew said.  
"Yes I did come," she said.  
"Well, let's get going everybody."  
It took ten minutes to get to the haunted house. The paint was faded away, the windows were broken and boarded, the door was off its hinges and it was about a hundred years old. "Who's going in first?" Lance asked.  
"You should. You suggested it, so you should go first," Joy answered.  
"Yes, I did suggest it, but it doesn't mean I have to go first. Does it?" he said.  
"Yes, it does. So, are you ready to go in yet?" Joy asked.  
"No, I'm not ready yet. Can you guys give me a minute?" he said.  
"No, you may not have a minute. You have to go now," Joy said.  
"O.K. I'm going," Lance said.  
Lance stepped on the first step and it creaked. And then he took the second step and it creaked as well and then the third and then the fourth. He stepped on the porch and headed to where the door used to be and looked inside.  
"What do you see?" Jill said.  
"I see nothing except for the dust and cobwebs, but other then that, nothing."  
"I-i-i-is i-i-it s-s-safe," Diane stuttered.  
"Yes, it's safe. You guys can come in. it's not like something is going to jump on you."  
So they went in. First Andrew, then Joy, Jason, Jill, and Diane came in last. They looked around and found nothing. Then Diane stopped and said "D-d-did you guys h-hear s-s-something?"  
"No, I heard nothing, Did you guys hear anything?" Jason asked. They shook their heads no. " See, we heard nothing. It was just your imagination."   
"N-n-no, i-i-it wasn't. I-i-it sounded l-l-like f-f-footsteps."  
"Hello, Joy. You look lovely since the last time I saw you. How is your mother and the rest of your family?" said the voice gently behind them.


	4. Chapter 3

Joy slowly turned around and right there in front of her was a young man that looked like in his late teens, wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, black jeans, looks strong, has brown hair with blond streaks, and his eyes are blue. Joy looked him up and down and then her mind kicked in, now she knows why he looked familiar.  
"Mike?" she asked softly.  
"Yes, Joy it's me Mike your boyfriend," he said.  
But I thought you, were died. We saw you at the funeral being buried," Joy said.  
"Yes, you did, but it was someone else who looks like me but it wasn't. His name was John Johnson, he was a Scotsman and died of a gun wound."  
"Then what happened to you?" she said.  
"Well, better start with the accident. The accident was bad, but long before the ambulance came, my friends were driving by and saw my car so they stopped and see if I was all right. I was all right other then a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises. Then all of a sudden a black ford came by and saw the car in the ditch (my friend's car on the side) and the guy had a cell phone so he called the ambulance and then came to see if I was all right. He Didn't see my friends and he thought I was unconscious but he saw that there was a bag of money with $50 000 so he took it before the ambulance got there and put it in his car and came back to check up on me he never saw my friends but my friends saw the whole thing from where they were hiding and told me the whole thing when I woke up, but I'm getting ahead of myself."  
"The ambulance came and took me to the hospital and I stayed there for a couple of weeks, then my friends came alone to get me out. They came in with John, but they did a good job on covering the wound up and came in with him as a good friend of mine. When the nurse and the doctor left, we quickly switched. John had on my hospital gown and I had on his clothes. "   
"We finished 2 min before the nurse and the doctor came back in and told us that I should get some sleep. So we left and went on to the car and they found a hideout where nobody goes and left me there with food, water, clothes, and blench (so I can blench my hair, so no one can recognize me when I was well enough)."  
"They brought me food once a week so I won't die of starvation. When I was well enough I went to get a job nobody recognized me. I was working at a restaurant where you guys go there everyday, mostly Joy and Andrew."   
He paused and looked at Joy and said "Do you remember that kid with long blond hair and who smells really bad?"  
"Yes, I remember. You mean your him?" she said.  
"Yes it was when I forgot to go to the stream to bathe in."  
"I thought you looked familiar in the face I mean but I couldn't place it."   
There was silence for a few minutes then Andrew broke the silence. "Why did you kill the guy in the black ford?"  
"Because he owed me $50 000," answered Mike.  
"But your friends killed John Johnson wasn't he the one that took the money."  
"Oh no, he didn't take the money my friends just picked him up on the street. The guy in the black ford was actually an enemy of mine he know that was my car and he know the job that I worked at paid $10 000 a year and I have enough money to buy a house and other stuff for me and Joy when we finished school. I was actually on my way to Joy's house when the crash happened."  
Joy looked at Mike with a surprise a look on her face and said, " So that's why you cancelled the dates."  
"Yes, that's why."  
They looked at each others eyes and everything was gone the only sound they heard was the sound of their beating hearts and the howling of the wind outside against the house.  
Then Mike said "Joy come with me so we and get married and have kids of our own."  
"No"  
"What did you say?"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"Cause you killed someone and I'm going out with someone else and I love someone else."  
"Who?"  
Joy looked at Andrew "Andrew"  
Mike looked at Andrew "Your going out with my girlfriend, I thought we were friends?"  
"We thought you were died." Andrew said.  
"So she could of waited or checked to see if it was really me in there." Mike yelled at Andrew.  
"How are we supposed to know that that wasn't you? We believed what the doctor said."   
"Oh boy, this is going absolutely know where. Joy your coming with me like it or not cause if you don't" he pointed the gun at Andrews head " I'm going to blow his fucking head off."  
Joy was quite because she has know idea what to do she doesn't want Andrew killed yet she doesn't want to go with Mike either.  
"I'll give you to the count of five and if you don't answer I'll just shoot him and take you with me. One…" Mike started counting.  
Joy looked at Andrew, then at Mike. What should I do? She thought to herself.  
"Two…"  
Then she saw Lance behind Mike and he made a pushing jester and turned his head to Jason.  
"Three…" Joy got the idea when she says no (again) and when he reaches five was going to push Mike…  
"Four…"  
…and Jason was going to grab his gun and try to it out of his hand.  
"Five… Times up Joy. Say goodbye to your boyfriend." he started to pull the trigger when Joy said "Wait."  
"What Joy can't you see I'm going to kill?"  
"Yes, I can see that, but does your folks know you're here?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause if they knew I was still freaking alive they would put it in the newspaper and then the police dig up the body and find out the truth."  
"Oh."  
"Listen Joy, your only saying that to stall me. Well I'm not going to listen to you till I'm done with your boyfriend."  
Mike pointed the gun at Andrew and before he pulled the trigger, Lance grabbed Mike and Jason grabbed the gun, but it went off accidentally shoot Diane in the leg. Diane screamed and clutched her leg and crumbled to the floor. As the boys continued to fight, Joy and Jill went to Diane.

Someone was in the neighborhood and called the police and the ambulance on her cell phone when she heard the shoot.

Joy and Jill used what they could find to stop the bleeding but there wasn't much is the house, so they had piece of Joy's shirt and Jill's belt to keep it there and to stop the bleeding. Joy and Jill stayed with her most through the whole thing.  
On the other hand the boys are still fighting over the gun and that it was three against one, but Mike took them on and almost had the gun a few times, but then Lance would kick the gun out if his hand and the fight starts again. It went on for a few seconds, then Joy saw the gun skidded across the floor and went to get the gun, but Mike went after it also.  
Mike reached the gun first and Joy slammed into him trying to stop when Mike grabbed the gun, but it was to late cause when she slammed into him he grabbed her and but the gun to her head.  
"One more move and I'll blow her fucking brains out, but I won't if you stay were you are till we are gone and when you hear the car going."  
The boys stopped where they were Jill and Diane was looking at Mike like he was some kind of nut.  
When everybody stopped Mike backed away with Joy in front of him with the gun still pointed at her head.  
When they reached the car Mike pushed Joy through, climbed in and started the car and went to who knows where.

Meanwhile back at the house the boys went outside to see if they can get him, but all they saw was the license plate TIG 158. As they walked back in they heard the sirens. When Lance looked out the window and he saw the police cars and an ambulance and the officers were talking to a girl about her mid-forties, gray or starting to turn gray hair, wearing a hat and an overcoat. When the officers were done they started toward the house.   
"Guys we've got company?" Lance said.  
Andrew and Jason looked out the window "What should we do? Stay or leave?" Jason asked, but Andrew wasn't paying attention because he was thinking of Joy. Will she be O.K? Will he kill her? Will take her back?"   
"Andrew" Jason said a little louder. Andrew came back to reality.  
"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.  
"I said what should we do? Stay or leave?"  
"I think we should stay and tell them what happened."  
"O.K. we'll stay."  
They were walking back to Diane when all of a sudden the door was slammed back.


	5. Chapter 4

It was the officers and with guns pointed in all directions, then they saw them.  
"What are you kids doing here this is not a safe place3 to be playing in."  
"We know officers but we solved the case of the guys in the black ford and who killed him." Lance said.   
Andrew let Lance and Jason tell the officers the whole story while his mind back to Joy.  
When Lance and Jason was done telling the story. The first officers spoke.  
"Let me get this straight your saying this Mike guy killed Jake O'Connell cause he took the money when he saw it in the ditch and that we buried under his name was not Mike Stine."  
That's right officers the guy's name was John Johnson, he was a bum and he has no family and Mike took Joy with him to who knows where." Jason said.  
"O.K. kids we'll check into this. Did you guys get the colour or the license plate?" asked the second officer.  
Andrew answered "We saw the plate but not the color. The plate is TIG 158."  
The officer wrote it down "Thanks it was probably stolen, but we'll check it out. You guys have better go home and have something to eat go to bed and stay at home and don't get into trouble. We'll call you as soon as we find more information."  
So they went home, but Andrew did not go home instead he went to the spot where he, Mike and Joy first meet.  
It was a lovely place by a pollution free river and a meadow a couple of miles to the left. The birds are out and singing, the ducks and swans are out on the river swimming and having fun and down the river about a feet to his right was a couple with their feet and holding hands.  
Andrew looked at them for a minute then went back to the time when he went for a walk with Mike and saw Joy under this tree crying.  
"What's the matter Joy?" Mike asked.  
Joy looks at him with tear stained cheeks and red eyes as if she has being crying for hours. "H-h-how do you know my name?" she asked through her tears.  
"You're in a few of my classes. You're always by your self and not talking to anyone, but you are really good in classes." Mike answered.  
"What's yours and your friends name?" she asked.  
"Sorry, my name is Mike Stine and this is my best friend Andrew Adams."  
"Oh yah, I remember now," she said, "you guys are the nosiest kids in the class."   
"We are?" Mike said as he looked at Andrew.  
"Well by my aspects."  
"Oh, so…um…why were you crying?" Andrew asked.  
"Oh, I forgot that I was crying. My parents are getting a divorce and my dad wants me to go with him, but my mom wants me to stay here, and I'm so lost and confused I don't know what to do?" and Joy was crying again as she said this.  
"Well then who do you love the most?" Andrew asked.  
"I love them both and I really don't have a reason to stay here so I guess I'll go live with dad."  
"No you can't" Mike said almost shouting.   
"Why not?"  
"Cause…" he didn't know how he was going to tell her that he loved her from the moment he saw her when she came to his school in grade five, but he realized he has to tell her now. "I love you. I have been since you came to school in grade five and I have been meaning to ask you out, but I was scared you would look at like I'm some kind of nut and if you stay I was going to ask you out.  
Silence then Mike broke the silence "So…"   
"So what, Mike?" Joy asked softly.  
"Will you go out with me?"  
"Yes I will. I guess I found a reason to stay?" she answered. "I guess you did" and he went to give her a hug. 

Yeah those were happy days, but now with Joy being captured by Mike. He has no idea if he should go home and do nothing just sit and worry or get everyone together and try to guess where they are going and when they find them what are they going to do when they find they?  
While sitting there for a couple of hours he knew what he must do. He got up and started running home.

When he got there he picked the phone and called Joy's best friend Diane. "Call everyone and get over here as soon as possible."

In less then ten minutes everyone was at Andrew's house.  
"What's the big deal, Andrew?" Diane asked.  
"Yah, what's the big deal. I was watching StarGate SG-1?" Jill asked.  
"Well sorry to keep you away from your show Jill, but I figured out how we can find Joy."  
"Oh ya, how?"  
"By going back to the haunted house and look around for clues and anything else that might be useful."  
"Come on Andrew were just teenagers what could we do?" Lance asked.  
"Nothing we just sit here and let the police handle this. Right Andrew?" Jason said.  
Andrew just ignored Jason. "We could investigate like Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys, but only we are not getting shoot at I hope and like Dana Scully and Fox Mulder only we are not finding aliens or anything that looks alien." Diane said.  
"You read and watch to much detective and mystery books and TV" commented Lance.  
"Thanks at least I'm not playing that stupid card game."  
"Which card game?"  
"Asshole."  
"I'm not an asshole." Lance yelled.  
"Not you, you idiot the card game."  
"Oh, so what's the plan?"  
"O.K, so we go back to the haunted house and see if there was any signs of where he is going with Joy and get her back before there is any harm alone to her."  
"So when are going?" Jason said.  
"Well what time is it?" Andrew asked. Jill looked at her watch "its 9:00" she answered.  
"In the morning?"  
"No in the afternoon."  
"Oh, well tomorrow morning, at 7:00. So it's an early morning. But for now lets just go home and come up with plans or just do homework or something so we won't remember till tonight before we go to bed."   
Everybody said, "O.K" and was just heading out the door when Andrew said "Don't forget to go to bed early because of the early morning. So in other words no computer Jason, unless it's related to the case like how to find something that's fresh and not old like the. NO PORN!"  
"Who are you? My mother?" Jason said almost yelling, "how did you know?"  
"I have my ways and anyways I'm not telling. Now go home you guys."  
They went home, and Andrew went up to his room.  
Andrews room has a bed (of course), a computer, a stove, a phone, television and posters of movies and musicians that he likes, a calendar of all the horror movies on the movies, books but he doesn't read them and pictures of him and Joy for the past two years.  
Andrew turned on his radio and put in a CD with a mix of a bunch of Greenday songs and looked at a photo album with pictures of his friends, family and more pictures of him and Joy. When he was done looking through it he looked a his books so he can pass the time and he saw the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring and he remembered Joy saying that the Lord of the Rings trilogy was good and so he started reading it.  
He was on book two; chapter 1: Many Meetings when he drifted to sleep. The last thing on his mind was to find Joy.


	6. Chapter 5

When he woke up it was about 6:00 in the morning. He got up had a shower and got dressed. He was on his way to the kitchen when the phone rang. "Hello?" he said.  
"Hi, is Andrew there?" said a voice on the other line.  
"Speaking. How can I help?"  
"Andrew you sound like that clerk who is asking person to find something. Anyways this is Jill just called on behalf of the rest of up, where are we meeting?"  
"I know I forgot something but I couldn't remember what it was. Lets meet at the house."  
"Which house?"   
"The hunted house."  
"K. I'll call everybody else and tell them. Thanks."  
"Your welcome Jill" then there was a click and he hangs up and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.  
He had two cups of coffee and toast.  
He was on his way to the garage to get his bike, when his mom called from up stairs "Andrew before you go can you call Joy's mom, cause she called last night when you were out with your friends. She wants to now where Joy is."  
"O.K mom I give her a now."  
He punched in Joys home number. It rang three times till the phone was picked up, and on the other line came a voice "Hello?" who ever it was sounded tired. "Hi is Mrs. Malone there?" he asked.  
"Speaking"  
"Hi Mrs. Malone, this is Andrew."  
"Oh, hi Andrew. Do you know where Joy is because she didn't come last night and her father and I are very worried, cause she didn't call and always ho so that war we know where she is but she is but she didn't. Do you know what happened to her?" Mrs. Malone asked.  
_She's going to find out sooner or later so I better tell her_ Andrew told her at the beginning.  
When he finished Mrs. Malone said, "So that's why we didn't get a phone call? I better call the police when I hang up."  
"We all ready told the police and they say they'll tell us anything. Right now I'm late, cause I'm supposed to meet the others at the haunted house."  
"Why are you guys going there?"  
"Cause we're going to look for clues there so we can find where Joy is and bring her back."  
"Oh, well then I'd better let you go. Thanks Andrew."  
Then she hung up. When she hung up Andrew hung up and went to the garage and picked up his bike, got on it and started peddling as fast as he can.   
When he got there, everybody was there except for Diane.   
"Where's Diane?" he asked.  
"She's at home because of her leg." Jill answered.  
"Oh, ya that's right I forgot. Well let's go and find some clues."  
"Hold on." Lance said. "Why are you ten minutes late?"  
"I was late because Joys mom called me while I was out and my mom told me just as I was heading out the door and told me to that Mrs. Malone called to ask where Joy is and I told her the truth."  
"Oh, well lets get busy."  
So they went in to the house and looked around until they heard a shot from upstairs. "Hey guys I think I found something." it sounded like Lance.  
"What did you find Lance?" Andrew asked.  
"Just come here."  
They went upstairs and looked to find which war to go "Let's split up and look in the doors to see where he is." Andrew said.  
But before they could split up Lance walked out of the door to the left at the last door at the end of the hall.  
"Hurry up you have to see this." they quickened their pace and turned left when they got to the door and saw Lance pointing at something on the floor.  
"What is it Lance? What do you see?" Jill asked.  
"What do you think it is you stupid idiot? It's a map and it looks like it's at the old abounded warehouse. Only about 2 hours in a car though, with bikes it will take at least 4-5 hours."  
"Lets meet tomorrow morning at 9:00 and leave at 9:30 we'll be there by 1 or 2:30 in the afternoon" said Jason. After that everybody went his or her separate ways.

After Joy was taken Mike drove all the way to the old warehouse. "Where are we going Mike?" Joy asked.  
"We're going home Joy" he answered.  
"Mike, home is that way." she said pointing west.  
"You don't remember cause you were to young when it happened."  
"What happened? What do you mean to young?"  
"You'll find out soon cause were almost there."   
"Where?"  
"The old warehouse." he answered. After about 5 minutes of silence they got there "Get out."  
Joy got out and they walked in the warehouse.  
It was covered with dust and boxes and boxes of stuff. "This way" he said. She followed him to the other said of the warehouse and saw a big black mirror. Mike walked up and turned one of the round like things and the mirror changed instead of Joy seeing herself she saw a meadow. Mike grabbed Joy's hand and pulled her through.

Joy could see mirror and more mirrors then she came through and when she did she let go of Mike's hand very quickly. "Where are we?" Joy asked kind of mad and scared.  
"We are in the place you were born, or should I say close to." he answered.  
"Where was I born?"  
"You will see, cause we're going that way" and he started walking North and Joy followed. She has never been here before. They walked in silence for about five minutes then Joy saw a very nice, big clean house. "Welcome to Rivendall Joy." Mike said.  
"It's beautiful," she said amazed.  
"Come you get to see what you really are and you get to see your real father," he said.  
"Who is my father?" she asked.  
"You'll see." he answered and walked on what looked like a path and she followed.

When they walked in Rivendall Joy saw that everybody had long blonde hair, blue eyes and pointy ears. "They look the same," Joy said "Who are these people?"  
"They are called elves," he said "And that's what you are."  
"But I don't have blonde hair, blue eyes or pointy ears."  
"No, because your mother was mortal, so you have her hair and eyes, but you have your dad's ears."  
"So your saying I'm part elf and part mortal?"  
"Yes, and here comes your dad now." Joy turned and saw a figure standing in the door and walking towards them.


End file.
